Secret Expectations
by KittyThomas
Summary: Sequel to 'Bouquet'. Rikku and Gippal might have done the nuptials already, and she may be pregnant but no one's going to know they're even dating until after Tidus and Yuna get engaged! R&G, P&B, Y&T. R&R if you like.


**Secret Expectations**

**A/N: Sequel to 'Bouquet- after the afterward'. Rikku and Gippal might have done the nuptials already, and she may be pregnant- but no one's going to know they're even _dating _until after Tidus a****nd Yuna get engaged!**

**Really haven't got anything to say about it...**

**.o0o.**

"We have to tell them we're married."

"No! Not yet! Not until Tidus and Yunie get-"

"But honey, how much longer until you start to _show-"_

"Gippal!"

"Seriously. You can't keep a thing like this secret for long- they're gonna notice."

"I don't care! I want them at least _engaged _before we tell them we are. And then we'll have a quick show marriage and an early birth, OK?"

"Rikku, you're 9 weeks pregnant!"

"Then they better hurry!"

"This isn't going to work."

"It's going to work."

"Fine. I'm telling them."

"Nooo! Don't do that that!"

"Hey, Rikku!" Yuna and Tidus approached them from the airship. Rikku quickly straightened up, but Gippal seized her hand and dragged her towards them.

"What are you doing?" She squealed, _"Gippal!"_

"Hey, guys!" He smiled, "Rikku and I have something to tell you…"

"Gippal…" Rikku hissed warningly. He ignored her and pulled her under his arm, mimicking a couple's embrace.

"We're going out!" he declared.

Yuna and Tidus rolled their eyes in unison.

"Well yeah, we knew _that._" Chuckled Tidus.

"Honestly, how stupid do you think we are?" laughed Yuna. "You've been working together since the wedding- we knew you guys were together. You just didn't want to know about it."

Rikku felt a familiar wave of morning sickness wash over her. She clutched her mouth. "Er… excuse me…" she said, ducking away, "bad stew… Brother's cooking."

"You OK, honey?" smirked Gippal irritably, knowing exactly what was going on.

She scowled at him darkly. She'd grown very good at it recently. "What do _you_ think?" She glared, and hurried off to the toilets.

"Gee man, what you do, get her pregnant?" Joked Tidus. Yuna giggled.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Gippal shook his head convincingly. "I'd never get her pregnant unless we were married."

"Oh!" Squeaked Yuna suddenly, "That reminds me. Paine's pregnant."

"SHE'S WHAT?" Shrieked Rikku from the toilets. Gippal echoed her.

"Pregnant? The Mean Queen?" he said, completely amazed by the news. "The Empress of Darkness and Pain? A mother!?"

"Er, yep. Three months. I suspect that's the reason for the hasty marriage, but they do seem to love each other rather a lot…"

Rikku returned from the toilets looking like hell.

"I don't believe it!" She yelled, "She could've told me!" Suddenly her anger switched to excitement. "Girl or boy?" she asked.

"Oh, dear…" sighed Gippal. "C'mon Tidus, let's leave the girls to chat. The guys and I were thinking of playing a game of blitzball. You up?"

The two men walked away in the direction of the oasis, Gippal's arm draped around his friend. Meanwhile, the girls turned their backs on them and scurried away to the tents.

"Boy or girl?" she repeated eagerly.

"They don't know yet. Baralai says he doesn't care, but he hopes if they have a girl she'll take after his side of the family. Paine's angry about that- but inclined to agree."

"Paine… a mother…" mused Rikku thoughtfully, "frightening…"

"No more frightening than you or Gippal!" Giggled Yuna, as the two of them ducked into her cousin's tent. All the tents on the Al Bhed site were made of the same sturdy dark green canvas, but they made up for the lack of colour with their other surroundings. The bright, vibrant airships and assorted machina decorated the site like a multi-coloured Christmas tree.

Rikku's tent was the best there, because she and Gippal were running the restoration project. It was actually a series of three tents joined together at the hem, with thick rugs for flooring and windows with blinds. The first room was a kitchen diner, clogged with an assortment of kettles, mugs, broken machina items and a little gas cooker. The second was sitting room, full of bright cushions, chairs, and a large chaise. This was where Rikku directed Yuna, away from the third room- the bedroom. She hoped her cousin wouldn't notice, rather pointlessly.

"So…" grinned Yuna secretly, "You share a room?"

"We share a tent," she explained, "we have separate beds."

"Why didn't you just take this room?"

"Wanted room for guests."

"Oh. So you too aren't…"

"Oh, we are." Said Rikku hurriedly. "Lots and lots of it." It felt good getting that off her chest, even if it were only a little bit of the story. "So, Yunie, what's with you and Tidus?" She was growing impatient. "Are you guys gonna get married?"

"Rikku!"

"What? It's a fair question!"

Yuna sighed. "Fine. I'm growing kind of impatient too." She admitted a little miserably.

"You are?"

"Yeah… well, he's only been back five months, so I don't want to rush anything, but still- with Paine and Baralai married and pregnant- them, of all people! And now you and Gippal… it makes me wish we were it least engaged, you know?"

"I know…" mused Rikku guiltily. What would Yuna say when she realised what was _really _going on between her and Gippal?

"Still, no need to rush is there?" Yuna forced a smile. "We're still young. We've got plenty of time! Sure, Paine and Baralai got it going really quick, but they had it going on ages ago and then she went and got pregnant… and it's not like you and Gippal are _married."_

"Haha… haha… sure." Rikku giggled uncomfortably. She changed the subject. "Help me with dinner? My stomach can't handle another monstrosity of Brother's."

Yuna and Tidus stopped the night in Rikku's 'guestroom' and prepared to leave sometime in the morning. Although Rikku enjoyed their company, she secretly couldn't wait to see the back of them. It was a lot harder than she thought it was to hide her secret marriage, and there were only so many times she could blame her frequent visits to the bathroom on Brother's cooking.

"So, where you off to now?" She asked inquisitively as the pair of them boarded the airship.

"To the Moonflow!" declared Yuna.

"The Moonflow?" She frowned. Even though the Moonflow was very pretty, few people ever dragged themselves down the long Mi'hen highroad to visit it, unless they were going on to Guardsalam or the Al Bhed temple. It wasn't a tourist destination.

"Yeah," started Tidus, "We're retracing the footsteps of Yuna's pilgrimage. Were docking in Luca and walking all the way there."

"Good luck with that!" Rikku forced a smile. Her stomach was beginning to clench again. Thankfully, it held out for a few more moments until they had safely boarded the airship. Then she dashed for the toilets.

Gippal held her hair back for her as she threw up into the bowl.

"There," he said, "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Rikku lifted up her head to scowl, aware she looked like hell. _Please, Yevon, _she prayed, _if you're truly there… Please let this baby take after my side of the family. Please. I cannot handle another one of him!_

**.o0o.**

**A/N: On reflection, this works as a oneshot- unless anyone wants it to continue? Hmm? Up to the birth? Up till Tidus and Yuna tie the knot? Tell me want you want, folks. xxx**


End file.
